<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onion of Love by SelkiesDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416509">Onion of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiesDream/pseuds/SelkiesDream'>SelkiesDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovebirds And Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiesDream/pseuds/SelkiesDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Valentine’s Day*<br/>Person A: ... what is this?<br/>Person B: An onion.<br/>Person A: ... an.. onion.<br/>Person B: Yep!<br/>Person A: Why couldn’t you get me roses or something?<br/>Person B: Because roses are the equivalent of a lot of money wilting, but you can eat an onion.<br/>Person A:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovebirds And Boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onion of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just for the record, "" means that the character is thinking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's that time of the day again, and Jake was really excited. He and Amy had known each other ever since they work together in the same year they moved to Brooklyn. For a couple of months, either doing stuff seriously or not, it was no brainer that Jake had feelings for Amy.</p>
<p>He suspected that Amy may be oblivious to his not-so settle attempt at hiding his feelings. But the day he confessed his feelings, and she had the same thing as well, he finally breathes after feeling a short out of breath.</p>
<p>On this day, Jake decided to gift her a peculiar present. As Amy was bored working on a paper relating to a banana-theft, Jake bop out from the desk side out of the blue.</p>
<p>Amy: Got something this Valentine?</p>
<p>Jake: You know why I introduce myself like this.</p>
<p>Amy: It was no surprise that you love creeping out people like this. C'mon, spit it out, give me what you got.</p>
<p>Jake stood up excitedly: with that attitude, I present to you...</p>
<p>With a swift of his hands and him burying his hand to his bag like a snake trying to enter a mouse's hole, he proudly presents...an onion..?</p>
<p>Amy, now confused as hell: What's this?</p>
<p>Jake: An onion, duh!</p>
<p>Amy: Yeah, I know. But why? I know onion is cheap and all, but why not roses or something pleasant?</p>
<p>Jake: Because roses are the equivalent of a lot of money wilting, but you can eat an onion.</p>
<p>With him answering Amy's question, Amy stood there, confused, with her finger still up not knowing what to do. Holding an onion, Jake gave for her, she took a good look at the onion, then at Jake, then back at the onion...like looking at a painting with pure confusion.</p>
<p>Amy: "You got to be fucking serious..."</p>
<p>Yes, she knew Jake for quite some time, and she fell in love as Jake fell in love with her, but...you know...</p>
<p>Everyone who worked with him knew for a fact that Jake a bit of an oddball, let alone being an unorthodox jerk who gets into a lot of trouble. He can be on everyone's nerves, even for Amy. But for this gift, she knew that Jake was trying his best to impress her. Even for things like onion, she somewhat appreciated it.</p>
<p>Amy: T-thanks...</p>
<p>Hovering the onion slowly, leaving a small gap between her lips, she opened her mouth gradually, and then...take a good bite at it. As she expected, it tasted so terrible, like eating a poison apple. But with Jake's innocent face, she cannot make as if she repelled, or else she will make him upset.</p>
<p>Jake: Soooo...what do you think?</p>
<p>Amy, trying not to vomit: It tasted...good, I guess. Thanks...</p>
<p>Jake: Happy to hear that!</p>
<p>As he went off of his merry way, Amy was thinking of spitting the piece of onion to the trash bin. But for some reason, she didn't...</p>
<p>As Amy prepared to take another bite at it, Holt came in with a disappointed look on his face.</p>
<p>Holt: Jake gave you an onion, yes?</p>
<p>Amy, about the tear up: Yes...surprise you just witness it.</p>
<p>Holt: Well, you are not the only one with a disappointing gift. *brings out a small wooden duck* My husband brought this from eBay.</p>
<p>Amy: What's so terrible about that? It looks so cute.</p>
<p>Holt: I don't wanna talk about it. You enjoy your onion.</p>
<p>After Holt left, Amy looked at the onion with watery eyes and just continue to eat it. Happy Valentine's Day, I guess...</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 'late' Valentine's Day! I love watching Brooklyn 99! Constructive criticism is allowed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>